1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluorene-based alternating polymers and electroluminescence (hereinafter as EL) devices using the same and more particularly, to fluorene-based alternating polymers having a chemical Formula 1, which can be used as an organic photoelectron materials, particularly, EL materials and to EL devices containing the same as an emitting layer.
2. Description of the Background Art
Poly(phenylene vinylene) (PPV), polythiophene (PTh) and polyphenylene-based macromolecules (Synth. Met. 50(1-3), p.491 (1992) and Adv. Mater., 4, p. 36 (1992)), are known as representative macromolecular luminescent materials which have been currently studied, but these materials have the disadvantage that the final material is insoluble in any organic solvent. Such materials may exhibit an improved processability by appropriate substituents introduced therein. Although PPV and PTh derivatives (Synth. Met., 62, p.35 (1994), Adv. Mater., 4, p.36 (1994), and Macromolecules, 28, p. 7525 (1995)), which emit diverse lights of blue, green and red colors, are known but the manufacturing process of such derivatives is very complicated, and they also exhibit problems in stability. Moreover, fluorene-based macromolecules which emit blue light (Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 30, p.L1941 (1991)) have been reported but have disadvantages in that they cannot exhibit other various colors, and require the use of a manufacturing method, but by which macromolecules with more diversified conjugate double bonds cannot be made. The inventors of this application disclosed a fluorene-based alternating copolymer for an electroluminescence device having a conjugate double bond, which overcomes the above-described problems, in Korean Patent Application No. 176336 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 5,807,974. Meanwhile, macromolecules containing an acetylene group are disclosed in Makromol Chem. 191, p. 857 (1990), Macromolecules, 27, p 562 (1994), J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun., p 1433, (1995) and Macromolecules, 29, p 5157 (1996). However, these materials have been researched for applications for a non-linear optical material, an optical conductivity, and a photoluminescence (hereinafter, referred to as PL) (Science, 279, p.835 (1998)). Recently, the present inventors have also proposed macromolecules containing acetylene groups, which are adapted for applications for LEDs, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 5,876,864. Polymers having diacetylene groups have also been proposed (PROG. POLYM. Sci., 20, p.943 (1995), CHEMTECH, October, p.32 (1993) and Macromolecules, 29, p.2885 (1996)). Since such polymers having diacetylene groups are more sensitive to heat or light, cross linking reaction occurs therein easily. Such polymers are mainly applicable to non-linear optical materials, heat resistant macromolecules, polarized PL macromolecules, and electrically and optically active macromolecules. However, there is no application of such polymers to EL materials.
The present inventors have invented the present invention as a result of their active research to manufacture diverse kinds of macromolecular EL materials which require only a simple manufacturing method while exhibiting a definite structure in the final substance thereof and the materials being well soluble in any organic solvent.
Namely, the present invention is directed to using a polymer containing an acetylene group, as expressed by the following Formula (I), to fabricate a macromolecular EL device. Since this polymer has an optical and electrical activity, thereby exhibiting PL characteristics, non-linear optical characteristics, and optical and electrical conductivity, it is expected that the polymer is applicable to photo switches, modules, waveguides, transistors, laser and light absorbers, and macromolecular separating membranes, all of which utilize those characteristics, in addition to applications to EL devices, in particular, LEDs, as mentioned above.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.